


Akira is going after a Dead Boy Walking

by SaintedStars



Series: Heathers: Persona 5 Style [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has gone off the deep end, Akechi is bonkers, Attempted terrorist attack, M/M, Shido is a douchebag, Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), Songfic, The rating is really for the attempted terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: Akira is on the hunt through Shidou's palace for his crazy ex. He can only pray that he finds him before the whole place gets blown to kingdom come





	Akira is going after a Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! We're coming to a close now, everyone, and I'm pretty damn sure that finishing this is going to make me cry. 
> 
> Do you feel the same? Please let me know because if you think my writing is shit, commenting is the only way I'll learn.
> 
> Personally I feel like this should be more intense but since I don't have beta for these, that's just my opinion.
> 
> BTW The song count for this was 12  
> I shall see you all at the end.

Once Futaba had finished screaming at him for scaring her and he had scrubbed what he could of the red paint off, the stuff was tougher than it looked, Joker had pulled on his jacket, slid his phone into his pocket and was heading straight out of the door. Futaba, meanwhile, had instructions to call the other phantom thieves and have them meet him at the Diet building because, quote 'They had to help stop his crazy ex'. That was something that he would have to explain later, preferably after they had stopped Akechi from playing his brother to kingdom come.

 

He ran towards the train station and soon he was standing with his hands on his knees, panting as he had all but sprinted towards the place.

 

 _'I wanted someone strong who could protect me,_  
I let his anger fester and infect me,  
His solution is a lie  
No one here deserves to die  
Except for me and the monster I created  
Yeah!  
Yeah!  
Heads up, Akechi, I'm a dead boy walking!'  
  


Surprisingly, the other phantom thieves were waiting for him outside the building, all confused but looking ready for action despite the suddenness of the summons. They had planned to hit the place but not now and certainly not like this.  
  


Joker said that he would explain along the way but first, he hit the app and the world dissolved to be replaced with the now familiar hue of the Metaverse. They had found themselves on the deck of Shidou's overly ostentatious ship several times now, having had to carve out a route for themselves but now, rather than going for the treasure, they had to find something else. They began by creeping through the hallways then, under the guise of mice, they managed to make their way past crowds of pleading sycophants, howling for Shidou to notice them.

  
“ _Hey, yo, Shidou!”_  
  
Ryuji made a few choice comments about them but Akira didn't have time to reply, he was too busy trying to find a familiar figure in amongst the crowds.

 __  
'Can't hide from me, I'm a dead boy walking!'  
  
'Hey, yo, Shidou!' Truly their pleading for their beloved 'leader's attention was enough the stomachs of the Phantom Thieves turn. __  
  
  
'And there's your final bell,'

 

Above them, they heard an alarm go that caught the attention of a group of guards. For the first time, Akira was glad for their tiny stature in this Mouse form because it made following people so much easier.

 __  
'It's one more dance and then farewell  
Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead boy walkin'!'  


On monitors that were placed every few feet along the walls, Shidou's smirking face appeared, grabbing the attention of the crowds clamouring for his praise.

 __  
'Come on, Japan!  
Here we go, here we go now!'  
  
They had managed to transform themselves back into humans and were taking a moment to regroup in a safe room when Ann finally asked the question that they had all been wondering ever since they had gotten her text.

 

 __  
“Joker! Futaba told us you'd just committed suicide!” The red leather clad blonde exclaimed and Joker shifted uncomfortably on the spot.  
  
“ _Yeah, well, she's wrong about a lot of things._ ” Futaba looked affronted, still upset that he had scared her like that.  
  
“ _I threw together a lovely tribute, especially considering the short notice...”_ Yusuke seemed to lament.

 

Akira needed a moment to make sure Yusuke was actually kidding before he turned to Futaba, who seemed to be scrolling through screen that was only visible to her. __  
  
“ _Oracle, where's Crow?_ ” He asked, hoping that Akehi hadn't gotten too much of a headstart on them. __  
  
“ _The... Boiler room?_ ” She replied, her fast moving fingers finally coming to a stop. __  
  
“ _That's it!_ ” He snapped his fingers, turning towards the door as he realised what Akechi was planning . __  
  
“ _Joker, what's going on?”_ Ryuji attempted to ask  
  
“ _Got no time to talk, I'm a dead boy walking!_ ” Was his only response before Akira left on his own, leaving the others to go after the treasure. __  
  
As he made his way into the lower parts of the ship, Akira could hear the chants of Shidou's followers ringing as clearly as if they had been standing right next to him.

 __  
“Hey yo, Shidou!  
Hey yo, Shidou!  
Tell me what's that sound?  
Here comes Shidou  
Comin' to put you in the ground!  
Go go, Shidou!  
Give a great big yell!  
Shidouwill knock you out  
And send you straight to hell!”  


Hoping that the other's would be alright without him, he made his way down until he reached the engine room. Pulling out, his phone and hoping that he was correct, he left the metaverse and found that Akechi was indeed still fiddling, except now he was crouched beside a furnace.

 __  
“Step away from the bomb.” His voice was deceptively calm, almost like he was approaching an angry tiger rather than his crazy ex-lover. __  
  
“This little thing?” Akechi asked mockingly and tapping the device that he had secured there, Akira's heart leaping into his throat.

 

“ _I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the meeting room. Those are bombs.”_ Now Akira's stomach had joined the party in his throat and it suddenly felt like he was trying to swallow a brick made of rubber cement.

_  
“People are gonna see the ashes of the National Diet building and they're gonna think 'there's a government that self-destructed not because society doesn't care but because that place was society!”_

 

Leaving his work behind, Akechi advanced on Akira, looking deranged as his hand slipped into his jacket and pulled out a silenced pistol. Akira suddenly wished that he could have brought his own firearm out of the metaverse.

 __  
The only place that powerful and powerless can get along is in Heaven!”  
  
  
“I wish your mom had been a little stronger,” Akira tried but the mad expression only seemed to grow.

 __  
“I wish she stayed around a little longer,  
I wish your dad were good!  
I wish grown-ups understood!  
I wish we’d met before  
They convinced you life is war!  
I wish you'd come with me.” He finished with a plea but Akechi was beyond the point of being reasoned with. __  
  
“I wish I had more TNT!” Sensing his chance, Akira lunged for the gun. Akechi jerked it away but, thanks to his gloves, it slipped out of his hand and went skidding across the room. Akira went for it again but Akechi seized him around the middle, bringing both of them crashing to ground as the sycophants upstairs began chanting again, adding a demented soundtrack to their brawl. Akira managed to slam his foot into Akechi's stomach, leaving him heaving on the ground but the brunette seized a handful of his hair, yanking him back in an attempt to alleviate the pressure on his scalp. Moving like an eel while Akira desperately tried to reach for the gun, Akechi managed to bring them face to face and raised his fist but hesitated just long enough for Akira to bring his knee up to connect with Akechi's groin, taking him down for the count.

 __  
Hey yo, Shidou!  
Hey yo, Shidou!  
Tell me what's that sound?  
Here comes Shidou  
Comin' to put you in the ground!  
Go go, Shidou!  
Give a great big yell!  
Shidou will knock you out

_And send you straight to..._

 

He darted forwards that last few feet, turned around with the gun in his hands to see Akechi advancing on him again and, without realising, pointed the muzzle directly at him squeezed the trigger. _  
_

_BANG!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: saintedstars.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
